Solid golf balls are typically made with a solid core encased by a cover, both of which can have multiple layers, such as a dual core having a solid center and an outer core layer, or a multi-layer cover having an inner. Generally, golf ball cores centers are constructed with a thermoset rubber, typically a polybutadiene-based composition. The cores are thermally crosslinked to obtain certain desirable properties, such as higher or lower compression or hardness. These and other characteristics can be tailored to the needs of golfers of different abilities. It is desirable to have cores exhibiting a wide range of properties, such as resilience, durability, spin, and “feel,” because this enables the manufacturer to make and sell many different types of golf balls suited to differing levels of ability.
Most solid golf ball cores have a conventional hard-to-soft hardness gradient from the surface of the core to the center of the core, known as a “positive hardness gradient.” These gradients, however, are typically quite large, upwards of 15, 20, even 25 or more Shore C. The patent literature contains a number of references, additionally, that discuss a hard-surface-to-soft-center hardness gradient across a golf ball core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,193 to Molitor et al. generally discloses a hardness gradient in the surface layers of a core by surface treating a slug of curable elastomer with a cure-altering agent and subsequently molding the slug into a core. This treatment allegedly creates a core with two zones of different compositions, the first part being the hard, resilient, central portion of the core, which was left untreated, and the second being the soft, deformable, outer layer of the core, which was treated by the cure-altering agent. The two “layers” or regions of the core are integral with one another and, as a result, achieve the effect of a gradient of soft surface to hard center.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,209 to Berman, et al. generally discloses a soft-to-hard hardness gradient. The '209 patent discloses a non-homogenous, molded golf ball with a core of “mixed” elastomers. A center sphere of uncured elastomeric material is surrounded by a compatible but different uncured elastomer. When both layers of elastomer are concurrently exposed to a curing agent, they become integral with one another, thereby forming a mixed core. The center of this core, having a higher concentration of the first elastomeric material, is harder than the outer layer. One drawback to this method of manufacture is the time-consuming process of creating first elastomer and then a second elastomer and then molding the two together.
Other patents discuss cores that receive a surface treatment to provide a soft ‘skin’. However, since the interior portions of these cores are untreated, they have the similar hard surface to soft center gradient as conventional cores. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,831 to Nesbitt et al. generally discloses a conventional core and a separate soft skin wrapped around the core. This soft skin is created by exposing the preform slug to steam during the molding process so that a maximum mold temperature exceeds a steam set point, and by controlling exothermic molding temperatures during molding. The skin comprises the radially-outermost 1/32 inch to ¼ inch of the spherical core. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,976,443 and 5,733,206, both to Nesbitt et al., disclose the addition of water mist to the outside surface of the slug before molding in order to create a soft skin. The water allegedly softens the compression of the core by retarding crosslinking on the core surface, thereby creating an even softer soft skin around the hard central portion.
Additionally, a number of patents disclose multi-layer golf ball cores, where each core layer has a different hardness thereby creating a hardness gradient from core layer to core layer.
There remains a need, however, for a multi-layer golf ball having single layer core that has a medium hard-to-soft (“positive”) hardness gradient, from the surface to the center, and to achieve a method of producing such a core that is inexpensive and efficient.